Why can't I just tell you?
by marandamam
Summary: Neji just can't tell Tenten the way he feels. So who ends up helping him along the way? How does he confess his love to her? Please read and review! M for later.
1. Prolouge

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

But they are so awesome!

* * *

**Prologue **

"Hey Neji!" Tenten waved towards him. Neji just nodded leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Trying to look so cool, which he was succeeding at. "Hey Neji," Kiba nudged him in the shoulder. "she wants you man." he chuckled. "Hey, shut the hell up." He glared at Kiba. "Whoa man," Kiba put his hands up like a shield, "I was just kidding." Neji just looked the other way.

'Dam Kiba. How would he know! He doesn't now shit.' Neji continued to think to himself. "Neji." Kiba said, snapping Neji out of his thoughts. Neji turned to Kiba, "What the hell do you want?" He growled. "Look! Tenten's coming this way." Kiba nodded his head to the side. Neji looked up to see Tenten only a couple feet away. He straitened up and got up from the wall.

"What's up Tenten?" Kiba said with a smile and open arms. "Hey Kiba!" Tenten gave him a friendly bear hug, then turned to Neji, they stopped hugging. "So Neji, how's it going?" Tenten said. "It's going." He responded. Tenten gave him a weird look, but then shook it away. "Oh, OK, well I'll see you later then, buy guys!" Tenten gave them a killer smile, that melted Neji to the bone, then waved goodbye and left.

"Dude, what was that?" He looked at Neji. But he didn't respond, he just leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. Looking away to avoid the conversation. "Alright man I get it. You don't want to talk." Kiba sighed. "Well man see you later." Kiba threw the piece sign then ran off. Neji just stood there going over what he said in his head.

Then he slouched to the ground and put his fists in front of his head. He started to think to his self, 'Why did I say that! Dammit I'm so stupid! What the hell was I thinking!' He started to think of her smile. "Gawd what's wrong with me?" "I know." Neji looked up. "What the hell do you want?" He growled. "I want to help you." Neji just looked another way, "I don't need your help." He said. The guy just stared at him with an annoyed look.

"Get up." He grabbed Nejis arm and forced him to his feet. "What the hell!" Neji shouted.

He said, " Calm down, I'm just going to help you with your lady troubles."

Neji glared at him and thought sarcastically. 'Great, just what I needed."

* * *

**How was it? **

**Who do you think should be the one to help Neji?  
**

**Please review! **

**Thank You! **

**SMILE  
**


	2. Steps to a womens heart

**Enjoy this chapter **

**I DO...NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**SMILE **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

It's was 5 o'clock in the morning and Neji was woken up by the loud knocking on his door.

"UHHHHH! What the hell? Who is it?" Neji got out of his bed and swung his door open, "WHAT?"

"Well good morning to you too."

"Uh, Gaara! What in the hell are you doing here?" Neji yelled.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm going to help you with your lady troubles." Gaara slipped passed him and walked in the apartment. Neji shut the door.

"Well, this is a...decent place, small, but decent." Gaara said looking around.

"Yeah that's what the economy will do to you." Neji said sarcastically.

Awkward silence.

"So, if your going to help me, tell me what to do." Neji said.

Gaara looked at Neji, "Oh you want my help now?" He said.

Neji glared at Gaara, "No shit Sherlock." He growled.

"See that's one of the rules." Gaara sighed.

Neji gave him a confused look, "What the hell are you talking about ?"

Gaara sat down on the sofa. "You see, there are rules."

Neji lifted his eyebrows, "Rules?"

"Yeah, rules." Gaara smiled "Rules to a woman's heart."

Neji busted out laughing, "That is some crazy bull shit!"Gaara just glared at him.

"You almost had me fooled!" Neji looked at Gaara and stopped laughing. "Your not kidding." He cleared his throat.

"Now that you got that out of the way, my rules are very important-"

"Wait, wait, wait, how many rules are there?" Neji questioned.

Gaara smiled, "It's Unlimited."

"Oh hell no!" Neji shouted and ran to the door. "Get out!" He yelled.

Gaara got up, and walked to the door then stopped and said, "It won't take long." Then Neji slammed the door.

'What the hell was he talking about?' Neji thought. He walked to the kitchen, and started to make himself some pancakes when...

His phone started to go off.

Neji rushed to the phone and answered it, "Hello!" Neji said, he was not a friendly person when hungry.

"Oh, hi Neji, it's me Tenten. Did I call you at a bad time?"

Nejis' mouth fell wide open. "Neji? Are you still there?"

He straightened himself up, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. If you don't," Neji thought of the right words to say. "...mind me asking, how did you get my number?"

"Oh Gaara gave it to me!" She said cheerfully. Neji sighed and put his hand on his head, 'Gaara, you bastard.' He thought.

"So what time is our date today?" Tenten said.

Neji froze, "What?"

"What time is our date?" Tenten repeated.

"Oh, uh, can I get back to you on that?" He blurted.

"Yeah, OK, talk to you later." She sounded disappointed.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She hung up.

Neji threw the phone on his bed and ran towards the door, and opened it, "Gaara wait-" Gaara was standing right there.

"Well, I told you it wouldn't take long." He smirked.

Gaara walked in then Neji slammed the door closed, and grabbed Gaara, "You asshole! Why in the hell did you give her my number! Do you know how fucking stupid I sounded!"

Gaara just stared at him, "Are you done?"Neji let him go.

"For starter's," Gaara said straightening his closes up, "you need to figure out where to take Tenten out to eat." Neji glared at him and lounged for him. Gaara dodged it and Neji crashed into the floor, but jumped to his feet just as quickly. Neji tried it again, but Gaara grabbed him and put him in a choke hold.

"You bastard! How in the hell are you going to tell her that we are going on a date?" Neji tried to wiggle free, but there was no use trying.

"Just calm down. I have reservations for you two already." Gaara said. Then he noticed that Neji stopped wiggling. He threw Neji on the ground, and he began to gasp for air.

"Sorry, I guess don't know my own strength." Gaara said.

Neji coughed, "No shit! You nearly killed me." He got up from the floor.

"Are you calm now? Because we can't do this all day." Gaara said prepared for another attack.

Neji rubbed his neck and headed for the kitchen, "Naw, I think I got it all out." He began to make his pancakes, again.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Neji asked.

Gaara looked surprised, "Sure." He sat on the stool.

He started to think, 'It seems that Neji has a soft side.' Neji felt someone staring at him and turned around. "What." He said.

"Neji, have you noticed that you have temper tantrums?"

Neji just turned back to the stove and put the first pancakes on.

There was a long pause.

"I know, I just get really mad and frustrated." He whispered.

Gaara sighed, "This is the first thing we are going to work on."

Neji just flipped the pancakes and said nothing.

"Who is the person that you think is the most obnoxious?" Gaara said.

Neji thought for a moment, "Hmmm, defiantly Naruto." He put the first pancakes on a plate and handed them to Gaara.

"Thank you." Gaara said. "Uh huh."

Neji finished his pancakes, turned the stove off, and sat next to Gaara.

They ate in silence.

Then finished their breakfast and Gaara put the dishes in the sink.

"So are you ready to start your session?" Gaara said.

"Whatever." Neji said.

"OK first, we need to control that temper, and find some dress clothes."

"Man, where the hell are we going on the date at?" Neji said, getting annoyed.

"It's a surprise."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gaara said.

Neji looked at him then the door, it began to open.

* * *

**I promise that the next chapter would be longer!**

**Please review! **

**Thank you! **


	3. hold it in

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

But they are so awesome!

* * *

**Hold it in **

Neji's eyes turned into a deep glare, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Naruto walked in and closed the door.

"Hello to you too Neji!" Naruto said.

Gaara looked at Neji, "He is here to help you."

"Help me do what? Commit murder?" Neji got up from his seat, but Gaara pulled him back down on the chair.

"If you don't do what I say, you will never get Tenten." Gaara said. Neji tightened his fist, then relaxed.

"HAHAHA! I knew you liked her!" Naruto blurted out.

"Yeah and apparently she likes him. So Naruto, you are here to help Neji control his temper.

"WHAT! She must be a total fool to like someone like you!" Naruto laughed. Out of instinct, Neji leaped from his chair and wrestled Naruto to the ground.

"You little fucker! I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Neji yelled.

But before Neji was about to hit Naruto in the face, Gaara threw Neji off of him. He flew in the air, and crashed into the stools.

Neji jumped back to his feet, "Gaara you asshole!" He shouted coming towards him.

Gaara did a round house kick, which sent Neji falling on his back.

"Ah!" Neji gasped.

Gaara grabbed Neji by the collar and twisted his arm, then shoved him into the wall. Neji tried to struggle free, but Gaara just pushed him to the wall harder.

"Dammit Gaara!" Neji shouted.

"Now you listen to me." Gaara hissed."If you ever do that again, I will personally send you to the hospital myself. Do you understand?"

Neji started to calm down. "That's better, now, when I let you go, you better sit you ass down, and don't do anything reckless." Gaara moved closer to his ear, "Or, I will hurt you." He whispered.

He released Neji and went to Naruto, Neji rubbed his arm, picked up the stool, and sat down.

"Now that, that is over with, lets get started." Gaara clapped his hands together.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold on a minute!" Naruto said with his hands waving in front of him. "You're still going to help him? Don't you see, he is above help now?" Naruto yelled.

"Why you-" Gaara looked at Neji, he sat back in the stool.

Neji gave Naruto a "Go to hell look".

Gaara sighed, "Naruto, I'm not the one who's going to help him, you are."

"Huh? How in the hell am I suppose to do that?" Naruto yelled.

"It's easy, all you have to do is...harass him." Gaara folded his arms.

Neji jumped out of the stool, "Wait a second! How is that going to help me? That's just gonna to make things worse!"

Gaara walked to Neji and forced him to sit, then held him down. "OK, Naruto, Start!"

"What are you-"

"Just trying to help you, now shut up." Gaara commanded.

Naruto stood in front of Neji, "Alright! Get ready! You got a hold on him Gaara?" He nodded.

"Neji you are such a-"

* * *

Naruto was on the floor, bruises ever where.

"Gaara...I thought you said you had him." Naruto wised, twitching on the floor.

"Sorry Naruto, but when you called his mom a whore, I thought that was really harsh." Gaara said.

"And you didn't have to bring my mom into this, you little fucker." Neji was sitting on Naruto, poking his knots on his head.

"Well I was told not to go easy on you!" Naruto whined.

Neji got off of Naruto and walked to the kitchen, "I'm hungry." He opened up the fridge and got out some cookies.

Naruto got up and rubbed his head.

"Well, other then the beating you got, everything went great." Gaara said.

"Are you shitting me! He went crazy and nearly killed me!" Naruto growled.

"True, but he didn't do anything else, did he?"

Naruto looked dumb struck, "Oh yeah, your right! He didn't try to attack me, like usual. He just said a few things back, then stopped." Naruto looked at Neji.

Gaara walked to Neji and grabbed a cookie. "My work here is showing great progress!" Gaara said with a smile.

"Yeah whatever." Neji said, then looked at Naruto. "Do you want a cookie?" He growled.

Naruto smiled, got up, and took the cookie from Neji.

Neji handed him a towel, "Here, wipe off, your bleeding."

Then Neji started to laugh, "Man, I really fucked you up!" Then Naruto started to laugh. They were acting like long lost friends.

'Damn, I'm good. But next, we are going to work on that language.' Gaara thought, then started to laugh with them.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Please review! **

**Thank You! **

**SMILE  
**


	4. Too far

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

But they are so awesome!

* * *

**To Far  
**

"Neji I need you to hold back that language of yours." Gaara said. Neji just ignored Gaara and was talking to Naruto.

"Dude, I think you broke something!" Naruto breathed.

Gaara looked at them, "Hey listen to m-"

"I don't know, let me see." Neji pushed Naruto and he fell to the ground.

"OW!" Naruto screamed.

"Nope nothing is broken." Neji smiled.

"Hello, I'm talking to yo-"

"Here man let me help you up." Neji pulled Naruto up.

Naruto gave him a weird look, "Why are you being so nice now?"

Neji made a surprise face, "You know to tell you the truth, I really don't know."

There was a awkward silence.

"Now that you two are done talking, lets-"

"Well I don't care! It's cool seeing you like this!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up man!" Neji played hit Naruto, then he hit Neji back...they began to rough house.

Gaara was stuck in his own thoughts. 'It's alright, there bonding. I just need to be patient.'

Gaara sat there with his arms crossed, his eyebrow began to twitch.

"Alright, settle down." He got up from the stool.

The two guys were still rough housing.

"Hey, I said stop." Gaara began to get frustrated. But they still didn't listen.

"Ha, ha! I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto laughed.

"No your not!" Neji laughed back.

Gaara walked to Naruto and Neji and yanked them off each other. One was in his left hand, and the other in his right. He was holding them by there collar.

"Now you two listen." Gaara clinched his teeth. "I have been trying to get your attention." He glared at both of them. "So, if you two don't settle the hell down, I will beat the shit out of both of you and walk out of here! Do you understand me?" Gaara looked at both of them, they nodded there heads. "Good, now sit your asses down, and pay attention!" He let them go and they fell to the ground. Neji and Naruto glanced at each other then looked up at Gaara, in surprise. "Are you waiting for a fucking biscuit? I said to go sit down!" Gaara growled. Naruto and Neji got off the floor and sat on the stools.

Gaara grabbed a stool and sat right in front of them."Now, we can finally start on the next thing."

Both of them sat there in shock.

"Gaara...what the hell was that?" Naruto said.

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed, then looked at Naruto, "Nothing, this is not about me, stop talking and listen."

"No, we won't listen to you until you tell us." Neji said. Gaara glared at him.

He took a deep breath, "As I said before, this is not about me. I am not going to discuss this. You have two strikes."

"What? Two strikes?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, I always give people a three strike promise. Let me explain." Gaara put up one finger. "The first one was when Neji attacked me." He put up another finger. "And the second one, is when you two didn't listen to me." He put his fingers down.

"I don't care about that, stop trying to change the subject." Neji said.

Naruto caught on, "Uh, yeah! Tell us what you did!"

Gaara chuckled and looked down, "Well, since we're not getting off that subject..." He got up and headed for the door, "strike three."

"Huh? Hey wait!" Naruto got up from his stool and ran in front of Gaara, blocking the door.

He gave Naruto a cold stare, "Please, get out of my way."

"No! Not until you tell us!" Naruto demanded.

Gaara sighed, then he grabbed Naruto and threw him to the ground. He slouched down to him, "Trust me, you don't want to know." He got back up and opened the door, then turned to them, "I'm sorry." Then he walked out, and closed the door behind him.

Neji got up and ran to Naruto, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell was his problem?" He rubbed his shoulder and sat up. "Ah, my back." Naruto started to rub his back.

"I've never seen Gaara like this." Neji breathed.

"Me either. It's like he was a totally different person." Naruto whispered, then walked to the freezer for some ice.

Neji swung the door open and ran after Gaara.

'I can't let this happen.' Neji thought. He continued to run, and stopped when he caught sight of him.

"Gaara!" Neji yelled. Gaara stopped.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it. I'm leaving." He growled. Gaara began to walk again.

"Gaara, please!" Neji fell to his knees. "I don't care about that anymore. What happened in the pass is your business." Gaara stopped.

"But please, please, don't leave. I need your help," Neji started to tear up. "Tenten is the girl of my dreams, and I don't want to screw it up!" Neji Waited.

"Sorry, but you got three strikes." He started to walk.

"GAARA!" Naruto roared from behind Neji.

He turned around to face Naruto.

"If you walk away now, you're a coward!" Naruto pointed his finger at him. "You don't care about the fucking strikes! You just use those as an excuse to forget!"

"Shut up, Naruto. You don't know what the hell your talking about." Gaara snarled.

'Whoa, this is a different side of Gaara. I have never seen him like this before!' Neji got up and wiped his face off.

"Gaara, you just need to let go, let go of the mistake you made." Naruto said calmly.

"I said to shut the fuck up!" Gaara jolted to Naruto with anger. "You don't know what I what happened!" Gaara threw his fist towards Naruto with tears in his eyes.

Neji grabbed Gaaras fist in mid swing. Naruto looked at Neji in surprise. Gaaras anger started to weaken and he fell to the floor, crying.

He let go of Gaara. "I...I didn't mean...to scream at her!" He sobbed. "It's just...that she made me...so mad."

Neji looked at Naruto for an explanation, but Naruto was staring at Gaara.

He continued to cry, "If I didn't start that stupid argument...she would still be alive."

'Gaara, what happened?' Naruto thought.

"I wish...I never yelled at her. I wish...I could tell her...how much I love her again." Gaara sobbed.

Naruto knelt down and helped him to his feet. Then he walked with him back to the room.

Neji stood there in his thoughts, 'Did he kill someone?' Then he followed them two back to his room.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Please review! **

**Thank You! **

**SMILE  
**


End file.
